Question: Suppose $a$ is an integer such that $0 \le a \le 14$, and $235935623_{74}-a$ is a multiple of $15$. What is $a$?
Answer: Note that $235935623_{74}=3+2(74)+6(74)^2+5(74)^3+3(74)^4+9(74)^5+5(74)^6$ $+3(74)^7+2(74)^8$. But $74 \equiv -1 \mod{15}$, so this is just $3-2+6-5+3-9+5-3+2=0 \mod{15}$, so $a=\boxed{0}$.